


Fated Love

by SayoriKurosaki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Female Allen Walker, Love Triangle, Pregnancy, Rape, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayoriKurosaki/pseuds/SayoriKurosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk first laid his eyes on the young female Exorcist, Ellen Walker. It was love at first sight. He wanted her so badly, he stalked her for weeks. </p><p>Sorry for the bad summary. Hope you enjoy. Also i'm making that Ellen/Allen already has Crown Clown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Poker Stripping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



**~~Normal~~**

It was a hot sunny day. Lavi Bookman Jr and Ellen Walker were on their way back to the Black Order European Branch headquarters from a mission in Romania where they had found an accommodator named Arystar Krory lll.

Ellen was a 15 year old girl of average height with shoulder-length white hair and bright silver grey eyes. She also had a weird red scar that starts just above her left eyebrow as a pentagram before stopping at her cheek, heading upwards before going down again. 

She wore a long sleeved white shirt, red ribbon tie, a black sleeveless vest with the Red Cross symbol attached to the material over her left breast pocket, which showed that Ellen was an Exorcist, along with a pair of white gloves.

She wore a thigh length skirt with a silver lining trim. Ellen wore black knee high black combat boots that had a small heel lift, which made small clicking noises as she walked. 

Lavi was a 18 year old boy that was slightly tall than average height for his age. He had neck length red hair that was held up by a semi-green coloured bandana. He wore a black eyepatch over his right eye, making it so that only his left green eye was see able. 

Lavi also had small gold hoop earrings hanging from his ears and a red scarve that draped over his left shoulder - both front and back - which stopped at his waist. 

He wore a long black coat with silver lining and buttons, on his left breast was also the Red Cross symbol showing that he too was an Exorcist. 

Lavi wore tight black pants that were tucked in to his knee high matching combat boots. On his right thigh was a holster that currently held a tiny sized black hammer. 

As the two young people walked, they came a door that led to the last cart of the train they both were currently on. As Ellen slid open the door, Ellen and Lavi could see their newest recruit Arystar Krory lll sitting in front of 3 full grown men and a child who looked no older than 10, in nothing but his boxers. 

Ellen bent down to Krory's level as she asked what happened. After Krory explained how the 3 men convinced him to play strip poker up until she and Lavi arrived. Without hesitation, Ellen took of her sleeveless vest and held up in front of the leader the the small group. 

The leader had black wavy hair that was similar to Lavi's in length. He wore black framed thick glasses, making it unable for others to see his eyes. He had a stubble on his and a cigarette hanging in his mouth and wore casual migrant worker clothing. 

The other two adults wore similar clothing but neither had glasses and one bold, wearing a yellow hat with the other having a pot shape hair style. 

After many rounds of poker, which of course Ellen all won, the three adults were sitting in their boxers with Krory now completely dressed once again. "Call" Ellen smirked as she placed her cards down on the ground for all to see. 

"Royal Straight Flush, you gotta be kidding me" the three men spoke together. The three adults then dropped their own cards as they gave up. 

When the group of 4, 3 naked men and a clothed child, reached their destination of a small mining town, the stepped off of the train and on to the small platform. 

"Hey" Ellen called from one of the trains window, the group the turned around to see the girl holding their luggage and clothes. "You can have your clothes back" Ellen offered as she held them out from the window. 

"We don't need charity from you, girl" the leader said. "Really then why are your hands reaching out?" Ellen replied. As she had said, 3 long arms were currently reaching out to take their things back. 

They all then quickly got in to their clothing before the train left. As the train was about to leave, the group thanked Ellen. As the train departured, the leader threw a deck of cards to the girl and waved goodbye. 


	2. The Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making it so that in this chapter is when general yeegar is given the golem and meets Allen also attacked.

**~~Tyki (Group Leader)~~**

During the whole game of poker, i couldn't seem to keep my eyes off of her. They girl in front of me had an angelic face, pale skin, white shoulder-length hair amd silver eyes. She looked like an angel that had fallen from the heavens. 

I was suprised that see was so good at poker, she was basically a pro. Jesus Christ, she got another Royal Straight Flush. How lucky is she. 

As me and my human companions exited the train, we heard a voice calling. We turned around to see poker girl holding our things. 

As i reached out and touched my clothes, i could feel my bare fingers brush against her gloved ones and as they brush i could feel sparks of pleasure coursing through my veins. 

I shivered slightly and if anyone noticed, they would of thought that it was the could air hitting against my skin. We got dressed rather quickly and as the train left i threw a deck of cards towards poker girl. She caught them as i waved a goodbye. 

'I hope you enjoy the cards, it's my favourite deck' i thought as the train disappeared from view. As me amd my friends were about to leave thr train station, i could hear a ringing noise coming from nearby. 

I sighed knowing that the Millennium Earl was phoning me for some reason. Possible a family dinner/meeting or a mission. To be honest, i hoped it was a mission so i could get it over and done with. 

I answered the telephone to hear the Millennium Earl on the other end. "Tyki-pon. We have a family dinner happening in an hour" the Earl said. 

"Yeah, i'll be there soon. I'll just say goodbye to Eeez and the others amd i'll head over. Bye" i told before hanging up. I walled up to my friends and and said goodbye to them before going to a small alleyway.

Once i reached the back of the alleyway i transformed in to my Noah form, which my mirgant clothing turned in to a fancy suit, glasses disappeared and my brown eyes changed to golden ones, my mole under my left eye now see able.

After transforming i then entered the Noah's Ark. 

As i entered the dining room, i dodged a plate full of mash potatoes. I then walked over my seat amd sat down. As i did so then dining rooms doors opened to reveal the Millennium Earl. 

Once he entered the plates stopped flying, showing that his enterance caught their attention, stopping the current food fight. 

"Hello everyone, oh, what happened here?" Lord Millennium questioned. "Nothing Milleni" Road cheerfully replied. I let out a long sighed. 

We eat our food and the Millennium Earl then started to tell us about starting to make a move. Then we each got a card with a creepy looking mini person inside of the card. 

The little thing started talking saying it's name was Cell Roron, i stood up and left the dining room. I then left the Noah's Ark and came to a ppave close to the Belgium border. 

After i reverted back in to my human form and mirgant clothing and glasses, a patch of white caught my as it walked past me. I looked towards it's direction where it was heading, i then realised that the patch of white was actually poker girl's hair. 

She wore the same style of clothing as she did back on the train. Although this time she was carrying a small black briefcase in her right hand. 

I noticed that she was moving closer and closer towards the border, where a small mining village laid. 

I followed until she came to a opening where a carriage had stopped, i could feel Level 1's and 2's Akuma battling nearby, to close to where poker girl was at. 

I then realised that poker girl was heading in that very direction. I was to caught up in my thinking that i hadn't realised that poker girl was running towards where the Akuma were. 

When i realised what was happening, it was already to late. The Akuma's had already seen her, i was about to telepathically order them not to harm poker girl, but stopped when she spoke. 

"Innocence, activate" she yelled. As she yelled this her left arm started to glow a emerald green. A white cloak then appeared with a silver mask. Her left arm was completely black with sharp claws as fingers and her right arm was covered in white. 

It made her look like an angel was preparing for a battle. 


	3. Hello General Yeegar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for reading Fated Love, including XxxBellaBellaxxX, BL_Lover and the 3 guests who had left Kudos. 
> 
> Again thank you for reading this fanfic.

**~~Ellen~~**

After the small battle against many Level 1's and a few Level 2's, a had a small chat with General Kevin Yeegar. At first i was really scared of meeting him, thinking that he would like Master Cross. 

But i was dumbfounded when i met him for the first time. He was actually a nice old man with brown eyes, no slightly long hair and a long beard and mustache. 

I gave him the briefcase that i was carrying and he made me and the few Finders that were with him. I had a couple of steak and three baskets of bread. 

I blushed as the they laughed at my appetite. But i couldn't help the fact that my Innocent was a parasitic type. Which meant that i had to eat a lot in order to activate it properly. 

I told them about how hard it was being Cross's apprentice, especially when it came to paying off his debts and constantly running away from debts collectors. I also told them about how Cross always had woman for sex and how he always made me work to buying him expensive brands of wine and other alcohol products. 

We chated for a couple of hours before i had to head back to Headquarters for a mission. We said our goodbyes before i started headed South of the border and towards the closest train station.

Unfortunately all the trains were cancelled because of the storm that was heading this way, it was apparently going to be a bad one. Which also meant all boats to the United Kingdom were also cancelled. 

I then walked for 20 minutes to the nearby town, where Lenalee also was, she to had a mission nearby and was heading back to Headquarters. 

We went in to a small cafe and ordered a small meal and drink. I wasn't really hungry since i eat not to long ago with General Yeegar. 

When me and Lenalee were almost finish with our meal, Lenalee's golem started a slight ring. "Excuse me for a sec. I need to phone brother" she excused herself to the nearby telephone a couple of metres behind her. 

She connected the wire to the golem and phoned Headquarters. When she was done, she grabbed me and started running in the rain back in the direction i had originally came from. 

"What's going on Lenalee?" i asked curiously as she dragged me along. "General Yeegar is currently under attack by the Clan of Noah and Level 2 Akuma's" she replied. 

I activated Crown Clown, used Clown belt and used it to warp around Lenalee before i speed off at a fast pace than we were running at a moment ago. 


	4. Goodbye General Yeegar Part 1

**~~Tyki~~**

I watched as poker girl ran up to the Akuma's and helped an Exorcist with battling them. It was over within a minute. 'So she's an Exorcist, huh?' i thought. 

I watched as she entered the carriage with some of the Finders and the other Exorcist - which wore a golden trim uniform which only Generals could wear. 

When i saw her go in, i started to feel hate, anger, jealousy and concern. I was jealous because she was going to be alone with some men, i wanted her to be alone with only me. 

I was concerned because i didn't want anything to happen to her. I was also concerned because i didn't want her to be on my list - or anyone else's list for that matter - this is my second time to have seen her and yet i'm already feeling possessive of her. 

Damn it, what has she done to me. It's so frustrating, i can't even think properly now, and it's all that damn girl's fault.

*sigh* i meed to get laid, i'll think i'll take a nobleman's daughter this time. And i hope it's a virgin.

For some odd reason when i was about to turn around and walk away from here, my body wouldn't move. It was like it wanted me to stay there. 

I stayed, hidden behind a tree and some tall bushes. After a while poker girl left but i decided not to follow her, or it was more like my body didn't want me to follow her. 

Which i found confusing. The carriage then started to head in the opposite direction poker girl was heading in. My followed the carriage and while i did so i transformed into my Noah form. I followed it fo a while maybe 15 to 20 minutes before i thought of something. 

'If i recall correctly, Generals carry four or more pieces of Innocence. It's also possible that one of them is the Heart. I guess we'll just find out now shall we' i ran in front of the horses and called out for any nearby Akuma's. 

The horses stopped in fright, making the carriage skid to a stop. "Hey, are you insane, you could've gotten yourself hurt?"  the Finder at the reins yelled. I looked up at him with a glare before turning my attention the carriage door, which was currently opening. 

An old man stepped out. It was the same General that was talking to my poker girl. Wait, what? My poker girl? Shit, now that is just taking the micky. 

 


	5. Goodbye General Yeegar Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Kevin Yeegar and Noah of Pleasure Tyki Mikk finally battle. Look at Notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I'm bad at describing battles, sorry if it's bad. :'(

* * *

**~~Tyki~~**

"That grey skin, your from the Clan of Noah aren't you?" General Yeegar asked me. I merely give a large toothy grin as my pupils dilated in madness. My face now looked monstrous and scary. 

I tilted my top hat forward slightly before i charged at the general in front of me. I ducked as a silver chain came rushing at me, aimed at my chest. 

After ducking i kept charging as i draw back my right arm and curling my hwnd in to a fist. When i got close enough i punch him hard in the middle of the face. 

A sickening cracking noise could be heard, making me feel pride and joy, knowing he was in pain. 'This is gonna be lots of fun' i thought. 

I quickly jumped back several metres as a barely dodged the piece of Innocence that was currently in the form of a chain with daggers attached on to the ends. 

As i landed on my feet, i could feel Akuma appearing from the trees behind me and to both of my sides. I was shocked to see Road and the Lord Millennium as well. 

Road was sitting on the shoulder of a rather large Level 2 Akuma while the Lord Millennium was gently floating to the ground - thanks to Lero, his personql talking umbrella - not to far away from where i was standing. 

"Hello Lord Millennium, Road" i said as i bowed slightly for the Earl to show my respect. 

"Well, this is a surprise Tyki-pon. If i recall correctly General Yeegar is on Road's list not yours. So why are you attacking him" the Earl asked, his voice filled with curiosity and cheerfulness. 

"I was nearby and saw him. And since he's a general he would have a large amount of Innocence pieces. With any one of them being the Heart. So i thought of attacking before he could pieces back to the Order to make more Exorcists" i lied. 

To be honest i didn't know why i was attacking in the first place. It was i was being forced to attack him, like i was being controlled. Although the only one that i know of that with that ability is my older brother, Sheril Kamelot. 

But even if he wanted to control my body with his Noah powers, he wouldn't be able to since all Noah's are immune to Dark Matter. 

But still, it was i was being controlled yet i still felt happy that i was fighting Yeegar. 

"Oh, i see. You do have a point" i was relieved that he didn't see through my lie, otherwise i would've been in deep trouble.

I then once again started my battle, during my i realised that all the Finders had disappeared, at first i thought that it was because of the Akuma bullets. But there was no dust or clothing. 

'I guess that escaped before Road and Lord Millennium got here otherwise they would all be long dead' i thought as i jumped over a dagger and the chain that tried to get a hit on my legs. 

I landed quickly and charged at him, i was about to give the final blow, i was stopped by Road as she placed him in one of her dreams where he would relive his worst moment. 

As Road done this, she began to her song. 

"Lord Millennium is in search of you... 

Looking for the Heart now. 

Have you heard the news? 

Maybe you stole it from him. 

I'll see if it's true. 

"Come on now, sing with me" Road said as she sang it repeatedly, drilling it in to the general's head. I grinned as he was drove in to insanity, normally when Road does this i don't usually care. But when she's doing it with him, it's trill. 

I took the pieces of Innocence from Yeegar's coat and held out the 8 pieces on my hands for the to destroy. None of them were the Heart, which was very disappointing. 

I used Yeegar's chain which stayed behind after destroying his Innocence and chained him to a nearby tree for everyone to see. 

I used my powers of Choice to place a Teez inside the general for it to start eating his organs. But to also make sure he lived long to leave the message for the Exorcists to hear. 

The Millennium Earl and Road - along with the Akuma - had already left, leaving only me, Yeegar and the horses attached to the heavily damaged carriage. 

I could hear running in the distance, probably backup that the Finders who escaped asked for or something like that. I used my powers once again to sink/fall in to the ground and moved away from the scene. 

Although, for some odd reason i stayed. I stayed as far as i could but kept within seeing and hearing distance. I could hear poker girl sob as she and a green haired girl helped take down the soon-to-be dead man. 

I watched as poker girl, and along with everyone else, took Yeegar away and very most likely to a nearby hospital. 


	6. The Passing Of Kevin Yeegar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Yeegar dies and sings. And Ellen's started to get stalked a lot more than before. 
> 
> Let the chapter, begin. 0(^o^)0

**~~Ellen~~**

I cried as me and Lenalee took down the still alove General. And as soon as we did, we used the slightly damaged carriage which still had the horses attached to it and took to the nearest hospital about 6 or 7 miles away. 

Me and Lenalee waited there for a few hours before the Supervisor of the European Branch. Komui Lee, Lenalee's older brother. 

"What happened here?" a voice asked. Everyone within the hospital room that held Kevin Yeegar turned towards the doorway where the Supervisor Komui Lee stood. 

Standing behind Komui was one the Finders that travelled with the old General. As Komui walked in to room, heads turned away to where they once were. 

As he walked up to the group of people, Komui noticed a completely bandaged man sitting on a wooden stool in one of the room corners. The said bandaged man was in fact General Kevin Yeegar. 

The only place where he wasn't bandaged was his mouth, nose and his left eye. "What's his condition?" Komui asked in a stong yet shaky voice. 

"Most of his organs have disappeared although there is no sign of any physical wounds. He also shows signs of mental health problems, most likely due to an ability by dark matter. He is also unresponsive" a doctor said. 

The doctor was one of the many docotrs who knew about the existence of the Black Order, Akuma, the Millennium Earl and all his followers. 

"Do you think more than one Noah could be involved. The mental issue could be of done by the Noah back in the Rewinding Town" Lenelee spoke up. 

I nodded my head in agreement. "I see" Komui muttered. 

"Lord Millennium is in search of you. 

Looking for the Heart. Have you heard the news?

I was not the one he sought. Maybe it is you." everyone's eyes turbed to look towards the singing General. We were all silent in shock at what he sang. 

"The Earl is making his move. And his target is the Heart of Innocence" Komui muttered. Tears started to stream down my cheeks. It was then that General Yeegar started to gasp, it was like he struggling to breath. 

"Someone get a doctor immediately!" i yelled. "He can't breath" i continued. Within the minute, a female nurse and a male doctor were bursting in to the room and rushing towards the corner where General Yeegar sat. 

All the occupants were rushed out by the nurse as more doctors went charging in. Sobs could be heard by Lenalee and the Finders. "I-i need s-some f-fresh air" i said. I then quickly ran out of the hospital, no longer able to stand being with in the building. 

I couldn't back my tears and i cried. Hard. I ran in to a nearby by park and sat underneath a tall tree that stood in the middle of the large sized park. I brought my knees to my chest and cried. After what felt for like an eternity, but in reality was a couple of minutes, i could feel a hand on a shoulder. 

I stopped crying and lifted my head to look up at who it was that was there. "Lavi? What are you doing here?" i asked the red haired friend of mine. "What does it look like i'm here to comfort you" Lavi replied. 

I watched as he sat down next to me, his hand still placed on my shoulder. I shifted a little closer to him so that we were only a few centimetres apart from any contact. We sat in silence for a while before i could hear some rustling beside me. 

I could feel Lavi pressing against me and i blushed as i felt him rest his head against my, his head laying on my shoulder and his flaming red hair brushing against my cheek. Making it slightly itchy. 

I leaned my head against his and closed my very tired eyes. "Thank you Lavi" i muttered before i fell asleep. 

**~~Lavi~~**

"Thank you Lavi" i heard Ellen mutter. As i was about to ask her as to why she thanked me, i noticed that she was asleep. I chuckled and apso closed my eyes, warped my left arm around Ellen's waist and i soon fell asleep also. 

**~~Tyki~~**

I watched as poker girl ran out of the hospital and in to the park, i stayed in the shadows as i followed her while in my white form, although i still wore my fancy clothing. I even watched as she cried amd it broke me just seeing her upset.

I was about to walk out and comfort her until i noticed a bright flash of red. I hid further in to the shadows and watched as a young man, who looked as though he was about 18 or 19 years old. 

I then remembered, he was one of poker girl's companions from back on the train. My blood boiled as the boy named 'Lavi' touch my poker girl. 'How dare he touch her' i screamed in my head. 'That girl is mine' i screamed again. 

A rage started to egnite within me. I growled as he rested his head against poker girl's shoulder, luckily for me their of them heard me. I watched as poker girl fell asleep with Lavi soon following. And once i knew that they were both fast asleep, i walked up to the both of the sleeping teenagers. 

I summon two of my teezes and placed one inside the boy, giving the teeze the order of 'if he trys anything with poker girl, eat him inside out'. And placed the other teeze inside of poker girl giving the order of 'don't harm her, just keep watch of her and make sure she doesn't get hurt'. 

I walked away from the two, but not without stealing a quick kiss on the lips from poker girl. I smirked as i left the park, touching my lips with my gloved fingers. I would never be able to forget the softness of her lips. Her taste as sweet as my favourite wine. 

And i just knew that i'll never be able to let Ellen Walker go. 

 

_**Hope you all enjoyed.** _


	7. Diamonds In The Sky

**~~Ellen~~**

It has been a few days since the passing of General Kevin Yeegar and today his funeral would be held inside headquarters. Everyone was sad but we had to get over it quickly. We were still in the middle of a war, there would be - of course - some casualty, it was unavoidable. Just unfortunate. 

I was at the funeral but i didn't, couldn't, stay there the entire time. I wasn't as close as everyone else seeing how i was still new to the Black Order. And it also felt so.....wrong, just being there felt so wrong. I walked to the outside garden, it was small but beautiful. You could see the stary night sky. I closed my eyes as i felt the night cold and gently breeze hit against my skin. 

I opened my eyes and stared at the sky again. The stars shined brightly, like diamonds sparkling with a light beam hitting it dead on. Luckily there wasn't any sign of clouds in the sky, which i was grateful for. I desperately needed something to help me calm down and brighten me up. 

"Shine bright like a diamond. 

Shine bright like a diamond. 

Find light in the beautiful sea. 

I choose to be happy. 

You and i. 

You and i. 

We're like diamonds in the sky. 

You're a shooting star i see. 

A vision of ecstasy. 

When you hold me, i'm alive. 

We're like diamonds in the sky. 

I knew that we'd become one right away (right away). 

At first sight i felt the energy of sun rays. 

I saw the life inside your eyes. 

So shine bright, tonight, you and i. 

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky. 

Eye to eye, so alive. 

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky. 

Shine bright like a diamond. 

Shine bright like a diamond. 

Shine bright like a diamond. 

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky. 

Shine bright like a diamond. 

Shine bright like a diamond.

Shine bright like a diamond. 

We're beautiful lile diamonds in the sky. 

Palms rise to the universe. 

As we moonshine and molly. 

Feel the warmth we'll never die. 

We're like diamonds in the sky. 

You're a shooting star i see. 

A vision of ecstasy. 

When you hold me, i'm alive. 

We're like diamonds in the sky. 

At first sight i felt the energy of sun rays. 

I saw the life inside of your eyes. 

So shine bright, tonight, you and i. 

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky. 

Eye to eye, so alive. 

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky. 

Shine bright like a diamond. 

Shine bright like a diamond. 

Shine bright like a diamond. 

We're beautiful like diamomds in the sky. 

Shine bright like a diamond. 

Shine bright like a diamond. 

Shine bright like a diamond. 

So shine bright, tonight, you and i. 

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky. 

Eye to eye, so alive. 

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky. 

Shine bright like a diamond. 

Shine bright like a diamond. 

Shine bright like a diamond. 

(Oh Yeah) 

Shine bright like a diamond. 

Shine bright like a diamond. 

Shine bright like a diamond. 

Shine bright like a diamond". 

I sighed after i finished singing. I remember hearing the song during my travels on my way to the Black Order from my home in India. 

I jumped as i heard clapping coming from behind me, i turned around to see Lavi standing by the entrance to the garden. "You scared me Lavi" i said, a hint of annoyance could be heard in my voice. 

"Right sorry about that. But i couldn't help it, you such a beautiful singing voice" i blushed at Lavi's comment. To be honest, i've had a small crush on Lavi for a while, well, since our mission in Romania where we met Krory for the first time. 

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" i asked him. "Maybe" he replied. Lavi walked up to me and stood beside me. We stayed like that before we decided to headed back in. Lavi walked me back to my room. 

Just as i was about to enter my room, i turned and kissed Lavi right on the lips before entering and closing my door. Locking it. 

**~~Lavi~~**

I watched as Ellen entered her room, closing and locking her door behind her. I blushed, i mean Ellen kissed me and i have a major crush on her. So of course i'm gonna blush. 

I walked away from her door and headed to the libary, the Old Panda wants me read three dozen or so books. I sighed for like the 100th time that day. This was going to be a long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Diamonds by Rihanna.


	8. Finding Out His Feelings

**~~Tyki~~**

Since i left poker girl alone with that Bookman Jr i haven't been able to concentrate properly the entire time. Even during a family dinner. I sighed as another food fight had broke out, which i wanted nothing to do so i stood up and walked out of the room. 

Although i hadn't eat anything, i wasn't hungry since i was too worried about poker girl. Is she alright? Did Jr do anything to her against her will? No if he did then the Teeze would let me know and also would of made sure to have killed Jr, nice and slow. 

I decided to just to head to my room. I really was in need of a long, hot and steamy shower. I sighed as i entered my room and locked the door behind me before i started to strip while i headed towards the attached bathroom. I turned on the shower and waited for heat up until it was at the temperature that i wanted it to be at before entering.

After i finished my shower i dried myself off before placing on a pair of bokers and climbing in to my covers and quickly falling in to a deep sleep until the next day. My sleep filled with wet dreams of poker girl. My poker girl. 

Why on earth do i keep thinking about her. Sigh. I think i may have to talk to the Earl or maybe even Road. I would rather die than go and talk to my brother Sheril. He would constantly annoy me about it or he may do something that I surely dislike. 

The next morning after I had some breakfast, I had headed towards the Earl's office. I was I walked I noticed the many telephones that covered the whole from apart from a small path that lead to the centre of the room, leaving a small circle which had a small rocking chair where the Earl currently sat with knitting needles and a large ball of pink wool.

"Ah, how may I help you Tyki-pon<3?" the Earl asked as he rocked back and forth, not once stopping his rhythm as he knitted what had began to look like a scarf.

Just as i opened my mouth one of the telephones rang. I was excepting for the Earl to pick up the handle but he didn't. "Aren't you going to answer that?" i questioned, curious as to why he hadn't picked up the call of one his brokers. He did after all what to win the Holy War so he would need more make more Akumas and this was how he found make more.

Using his brokers for information on where a human was grieving for a lost loved one. And in exchange, the human broker would gain a large amount of money.

I had lost my faith in humanity long ago, they do nothing but satisfy their greed, whether they have to rape, steal or murder others. They don't care, just as long as their greeds are satisfied. It makes me sick. 

"No. Something seems to be bothering you. And as we're family, we support each other" the Earl replied, not once looking at me. 

"Um... I've been recently feeling confused" Tyki started. "Oh, come over here and tell me more about it" the Earl spoke up curiously. I walked up closer to him and sat down on the floor in front of him. 

"Well. There's this girl, she beautiful and she cares dearly for her friends and comrades. I've seen her quite few times but she's only seen me once and that was when i was in my human form. 

"I first met her on a train with John, Cole and Eeze, we were playing strip poker against one of her friends - a creepy looking guy if i might add - and we stripped him down to his boxers. 

"That was when she showed up and then played with us. She was dressed up as a boy instead of a girl, but she was still the most beautiful thing i had ever seen. 

"I don't think that her friends know about her real gender so i had decided to keep quiet since she must of had a good reason for doing so. 

"And no matter where i am or what i'm doing, she's constantly on my mind. And whenever i see her with another man, i cam feel my blood boiling in anger and jealousy and i don't know why." oi said truthfully, usually whenever i talk to one of the other members of the Noah Clan i always sugarcoat somethings, never wanting them to know the whole truth. 

Although when i'm talking about poker girl, i can't do any sugercoating. She's too pure and kind. And it's like she is the one who would be my own personal light. Sounds i bit cheesy but its true. 

After a moment of silence, the Earl chuckled before little out a little giggle. "Oh my dear Tyki-pon, you don't know what your feeling right now aren't you?" the Earl asked as his grin grew even wider - if that was even possible.

"No. Why? Why am i feeling then?" i asked, not understanding his question. 

"Well, i could tell you but i won't. I think i'll let you find out yourself. Now no more talking, i have to call back my dear broker now" he said. 

I sighed and stood up before heading back to my room. I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling above as i kept going over and over on what had happened back with the Earl. 

'This is all too confusing to me' i thought before my brain shut down from exhausting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while. School back on and i've had a lot of homework to do. Again sorry.


End file.
